


It all comes out in the wash

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent interviews it was claimed that Louis and Harry were very eager to do laundry during the break which really doesn't mean doing actual laundry.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry really loves doing "laundry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all comes out in the wash

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought we needed this in our lives haha Enjoy :) xoxo

It seemed like in every interview they asked the same boring questions, what's the plan for the break? What are you going to do? How big is Harry's dick? Well that one wasn't exactly said outloud but it certainly could be interpreted every time a damn interviewer shoot looks at Harry as if he was the last piece of meat in the world and she hadn't eaten in days. They have come a long way with understanding that no other person could come between them but it still did things to Louis everytime someone showed interest in his boy. It's the only reason he acted smug during interviews and rolled his eyes whenever said interviewers asked Harry questions he already knew the answer to. One question that threw them all off guard was the "fatherhood" question and he didn't leave the bitterness out of his tone when he answered. Harry was always uncomfortable given the fact that the only child Louis ever had was himself. Well, technically speaking since he often tend to call Louis his daddy and Louis responding so magnificently to the term. If he was being honest, Louis was excited to be a dad just not the way one would think.

All they planned to do during the break was fuck. All over the house, anywhere they could imagine, at any time. Hence why the whole "talking in code" came into play when Harry had suggested it one day. 

"We should have like a certain word to tell people we just like fucking each other yet try to say it subtly" 

He had said and Louis just kissed him because Harry was just the best person ever. So when their last interview had rolled in they had settled on said word and walked in confidently like the smug bastards they were, ready to answer questions they knew would come. The question came and Louis shot a look at Harry and smiled encouraging him to answer. 

"Well we're looking forward to doing laundry all the time" 

Harry said smoothly and Louis tried his best to not show how turned on even at that he was. 

"Yeah we can't wait to do it" 

Comes Louis' response and Harry has to bite down on his lip and turn his face so he doesn't catch glimpse of that smirk he knows Louis is wearing on his face. 

"What a bunch you guys are! People usually look forward to parties and just plain going right crazy during breaks but you boys just want to do laundry"

The interviewer comments and Niall, bless him, even if he doesn't quite get the "louis and harry code game" he laughs anyways knowing what those minds were capable of. He brushes Louis shoulders who in turn licked his lips and looked over to Harry sitting on the opposite couch next to the interviewer and Liam. Not long after Louis couldn't help but get the image of Harry panting against him, the fresh scent of washing powder lingering on his skin, the fucking obscene things that tend to come out Harry's mouth when he's taking his cock that it didn't take Louis long to start sporting a full hard on. He squirms in his seat hoping that the interviewer doesn't call upon him anymore, he's not sure he can control his voice right now, he's almost certain his mouth can't form words much less sentences. It doesn't help much when Harry tugs on his lips, dragging his tongue out to wet it partially, Louis is in desperate need of doing laundry right now. He's not sure how long it was until he totally loses himself and just holds Harry down and fuck him right in this cramped room so everyone can see. The interviewer however says her final remarks and Louis straightens himself enough to let the heat pooling at his stomach ease a bit but the friction from his jeans press on his cock uncomfortably that it only causes him to shift on his seat again. 

Harry is the first to get up, hugging and shaking the hands of everyone in the room, the camera is now offline and Harry is busy talking to the crew while Louis stays planted on the couch. He glances at Louis briefly and the bastard smirks, he's well aware of Louis'..situation and to further taunt with his feather haired lover he reaches down to cup his own cock in a not so subtle gesture. Louis chokes on air just as Niall comes back into the room and sits next to Louis so his head is resting on his shoulders. 

"Why so tense Tommo?" 

Niall doesn't really help with the shifting and hands and touching and and and Louis needs to leave, he has to get up, do something before he embarrasses himself and come in his jeans. He looks at Harry and he actually laughs, biting on his bottom lips as he takes in Louis and his rather sweaty forehead. When did it get so hot? Harry excuses himself from the person he was talking to, maybe it was the camera guy whatever and makes his way to Louis. The room was almost empty now, most of the crew members cleared out, Liam long lost back somewhere so Harry doesn't really think when he leans directly in front Louis, his hands come to press on his knees, cocking his little tight ass in the air. Louis feels his cock twitch just at the sight and Niall, oblivious as he was, just smiles. 

"I'm all dirty, all my clothes are ruined I think we need to do some laundry today after all Lou" 

Dimples sinking so deliciously on his face making every single word fall from his mouth seem so innocent and harmless if only it wasn't for his harsh low voice and dirty fucking coded mouth anyways. 

"Are you two serious about that? No one wants to do laundry"

Niall shifts when Louis does the same and backs away as Harry grips his knees tighter, the vein on his hand protruding out. This is not the first time Louis is lost for words, Niall, unfortunately for him, he's always in the middle of things just because he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and with the many times shit like this happens he knows what it usually leads to or what it meant. He looks at Louis who just keeps staring at Harry and Harry who just keeps smiling, he too not taking his eyes off Louis. Niall sighs because fuck, not again. It's because of their wild hormones or whatever it is that he has to get stuck with covering up for them or making up some sort of story to make them seem..less..together. 

"I can't believe you'd openly use laundry as a word for sex. You two are sick" 

Harry just laughs and Louis seems stuck in one place, he doesn't look like he's breathing which is strange, he's always known to be the one with the self control, he knows how he wants things and how they should be but how could anyone concentrate when Harry is there, bending down, Louis' eyes almost pop out his head when Harry suddenly turns around and backs his ass right infront Louis' face. Niall makes a gagging noise and shifts to the furthest end of the sofa. Harry sits on Louis' lap lifting one leg to drape over Louis', his hand coming to hook around Louis' neck. 

"Take me home daddy" 

The last part was whispered with Harry leaning himself more close to Louis' ear making his whole body move and his ass to rub harshly over Louis' cock. Louis bites on his lips trying to suppress his frustration gripping Harry's thighs sure to make a bruise under his black skinny jeans. Niall now, practically mortified at the scene stands, making a disgusted face as he steps away from the two men on the couch. 

"Sick I tell you fucking sick" 

He exits with Harry laughing wedging his face into the crook of Louis' neck breathing in his scent. Louis leans back taking Harry with him moaning with the new position. Harry kisses up his neck as Louis moves to allow him more access. His hands are frantic as it reaches out to touch and feel and caress at Louis' tanned chest, gripping at the neck of his t shirt as if wanting to rid it from Louis' body. Louis traps Harry's hands stilling them on his chest as he turns to stare into his now blown out pupils, darkened and filled with lust. 

"Nuh uh no touching" 

Louis finally finds his voice, returning smooth and dominant once again. Harry makes a whining noise attempting to shift himself on top of Louis trying to feel his harden cock. One hand stays firm on Harry's hand and the other reaches behind Harry pushing him more up his body, spreading his already dainty small hands out on Harry's ass cheeks. 

"You'll have to wait princess you know how much I hate teasing"

It almost feels like it's just the two of them and they had all the time in the world, to do whatever they seemed fit but noting the fact that they were on a bloody white leather sofa, in front of cameras and any minute now someone can walk in this small room and catch them Louis releases Harry smacking his bum before he shifts and stands. It's not like Louis gives a damn if someone actually catches him fucking Harry into a damn sofa, it happened before and Harry more of a damn cockslut than anything doesn't seem bothered either. He gets off to that sort of shit. The adrenaline and fear there is knowing someone might catch them or just the thrill they get from fucking in public, Harry likes the attention and he certainly wanted everyone to know that yes he's this dazed and this fucked because of Louis Tomlinson. It didn't take much for wanting Louis to just give Harry the satisfaction and have him whimpering on the couch but the little frog has been nothing but taunting this whole interview, licking his lips on purpose while glaring at Louis or touching himself even with the knowledge of Louis' "no one can touch you beside me" rule and certainly not the "tease me and you'll be punished" rule which happened just a few seconds ago. If Harry was being entirely honest with himself here he was definitely the kind to get excited to be punished, he loved how Louis loses himself and become this strong authoritative person the same Lou who cries at romance movies with him and the same Lou who demands piggybacks from him because he doesn't want his feet to get cold. This is what drives Harry crazy, the ability to transform himself into someone who knows what he wants and can carry out scenarios that are enjoyable for both of them, always taking care of Harry and making him feel good. That's his main priority and Harry is damn well proud to call Louis his daddy. He loves how easy it is for him to fall under the sweet spell that is Louis fucking Tomlinson.

*  
The drive back to their temporary home was rushed, sloppy hands flying over crotches and panting against one another desperate to have each other coat the next with kisses. Louis for one is more than happy with the state he made Harry even if it was so little. Harry who is sitting on his lap, his long limps crowded the backseat of the small vehicle, Louis tightens his hold on his boy's hips digging his fingers in the soft meaty flesh of Harry's sides, his hot tongue dancing across Harry's velvety smooth neck. The symphony of moans fill the small area and Louis feels at total bliss. The added jump from the slight jerking of the car whenever they dip into a bump or crack on the road was all the more torture for Harry's already squirmy ass as he continues to shift on Louis' clothed cock. 

The teasing is soon cut short when the car comes to a halt, a small voice from the tinted front seat informing them that they had arrived to their destination. Louis stumbles out first pushing Harry stubbornly off of him, whining and pouting his swollen lips at Louis.

"Not another sound pet, you'd be sorry"

Louis commands and at once Harry falls silent. The shrieks of people as he opens his door is heard, he steps out only to be welcomed by a handful of fans blocked off from the front entrance of the hotel. Smart move coming from the front Alberto. He thinks as he's pushing his fringe off his eyes and attempts to walk through the small chaos. Just then another car pulls up and out comes Niall and Liam, Harry still remaining in the other car. He walks up to a girl in tears begging him to take a picture while Niall and Liam doesn't even bother to stop for the small crowd which was well..strange. The girl is nice enough to ask him about his day and the shitty interviews he had prior when the loud screams intrudes and he has to stop the poor girl to look at the directions of the car when Harry finally steps out. His hair is sticking out from different directions, his shirt is open as he uses his hands to cover the exposed skin and to hide the broken buttons. He drifts towards the crowd nodding and smiling, his feet swaying as if he's drunk and Louis tries to control the anger in his eyes, he has to bite down on his lips. 

"Take care love" 

He doesn't try to sound the least bit genuine as he's ushered inside with his bodyguards Harry following slowly behind. He hears his name but doesn't stop to look at who it was, he goes straight to his room slamming the door, the burning heat escaping through his pores. He needs to calm himself. How can Harry be so stupid? He goes to the mini bar struggling with the whiskey bottle but managing to pour himself a glass tipping it back and taking an almost filled glass down, feeling the burning liquid coat his throat. The door creaks open and shuts, the anger resurfaces. Harry steps closer dropping his shirt on the floor, licking his lips as he tries to hold Louis in his arms. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

He slams his glass on the marble counters and turns to startle Harry. 

"W-Wha-" 

He rolls his eyes, it is typical behaviour for Harry to be oblivious to things such as this. It's what got them in a shit storm far too many times in the past and still continue to do so because Harry just won't listen. 

"You're such a cockslut Harry, always want my cock, anywhere you can have it am I right pet?" 

Harry's eyes widen and he feels all the wind leave his body. His knees begin to buckle and his already swollen cock presses harder against his tight jeans. 

"You don't even care about the consequences, what would happen if anyone found out" 

Louis steps closer to him, speaking now through his teeth, Harry is frozen in his spot, his breath is shaky, he tries to swallow and close his eyes so he doesn't have to look at Louis and how fucking turned on he is when he gets this way. 

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you"

Louis gently commands his voice sliding back to his soft airy tone. Harry's eyes flutter open to look at Louis' blazing bright blue eyes, his pupils blown out, shining from the afternoon light coming from the glass windows. 

"Hurts" 

Harry's hand come down to grip his crotch squirming and biting his lips hoping Louis would just fucking touch him. 

"I know baby" 

Louis whispers so close to Harry's lips he can almost taste him. Instinctively Harry parts his lips shuffling closer to reach Louis who just shakes his head and takes a step back. 

"Louis"

He whines leaning against the counter now trying to find some kind of friction before he fucking loses his mind. Louis rips Harry's hand off his dick and pushes him flat against the counter, their chest together and cocks lined up perfectly. Louis does it deliberately as he grinds his hips forward and Harry throws his head back moaning, his hands frantically coming to hold Louis in place.  
"Hands to your side" Louis' dominant demeanor awakes and Harry shakily complies as Louis reaches up to drag his teeth along Harry's sharp jaw line, his tongue dart out wetting and feeling his grainy stubble, he can feel Harry trembling against him, his hands itching to touch, rake his hands though Louis' hair and wrap his legs around Louis' waist but he knows what that would result in so he must restrain. 

"Do you know what happens to boys who don't listen?"

Louis tugs on his earlobe sucking it a bit in his mouth before harshly biting down causing Harry to buck forward hitting his head with Louis'. 

"Fuck Lou- I'm-I-I'm s-so so-sorry" 

"Go to the room, wait for me" 

Louis dismisses him like a stubborn child being grounded by his parents. His nostrils flare as he completely moves his body away from Harry and goes over to take up his shirt he so carelessly threw on the floor. Harry sheepishly looked to the ground but stumps off before he says another word. 

*

Louis is not happy after staying downstairs for a full hour just thinking how fucking careless Harry is and just how much shit they could get, especially him when the stunt Harry pulled today gets out on the news. He can already see the headlines, "Harry Styles steps into hotel looking totally sexed up during a shared car ride with bandmate Louis Tomlinson" fuck. He's not sure what would be worse having people say shit like that or even more ridiculous thinking Harry was a sex addict and fucks practically anything that walks, which was according to media as it was already. He dabs his half finished cigarette in the ashtray downing the remains of whiskey in his glass before sighing and running his hands through his hair. He slowly makes his way up the staircase dreading the sight he'll have to face once he goes into that door, Harry could be so unpredictable at times, Louis needs to clear his head, the alcohol is buzzing in his system and he feels relaxed. Their bedroom door is slightly ajar so Louis kicks his foot springing it wider and he steps in feeling some what ashamed at how he reacted earlier with Harry, it was uncalled for and as much as he knew how Harry likes when they play he didn't need to lose his cool for something he was at fault for. He feels even more guilty when he sees the sight in front him. Harry is naked sprawled out on his belly, the sheets on the bed disheveled and pillows adorned the floor, his face his half hidden on the mattress, his eyes closed, his hands above his head. He looks so peaceful, sleeping. Louis steps closer finally noticing the bottle of lube next to Harry's head. He picks it up coming to sit on the edge of the bed, his hands instinctively comes to comb through Harry's hair the younger boy purring in his sleep. 

"Lou" 

He almost moans his name and Louis feels his chest constrict. Harry rolls over on his back, Louis immediately spotting his still hard and leaking cock resting on his stomach. Now Louis feels more of an asshole riling Harry up and then neglecting him, making him go to sleep fucking hard. 

"Baby wake up"

Louis bends to place a kiss on Harry's forehead earning a moan, Harry furrowing his eyebrows and slowly cracking open his eyes. A smile takes his face the minute he sees Louis and shifts closer so Louis can continue brushing his hair. 

"Daddy" 

His voice raw as his hands reach out to touch Louis willing him to come closer. 

"Harry.." 

Louis tries but Harry only pulls at his shirt trying to get Louis to lie down. 

"Baby listen" 

"Don't want to listen Daddy, want you"

Harry manages to sit up, his hand come to grip Louis' chest, his mouth already working the soft skin on Louis' neck sucking and biting wanting to leave marks or just to get a reaction, anything really, from Louis. His hands become one with the bed not finding it in himself wanting to move, Harry's movements are frantic grabbing and biting trying to make Louis do something, he huffs, his frown now taking over his features. He plops down behind Louis making the bed jump and Louis knows he moved further away from him. 

When Louis turns indeed Harry is on the other side of the bed with his back turned away from Louis, he's mumbling little profanities and really how can Louis not be endeared? Harry was just the biggest baby when he didn't get his way. 

"Harry I just wanted to apologize" 

Harry makes a noise and Louis can just tell he's rolling his eyes. In another given situation Louis would have him across his lap for even being this stubborn but Louis knew he was at fault and punishing Harry even if it served more as Harry' pleasure rather than its actually purpose, it didn't seem to be the right approach at this very moment, so he stows his twitchy palms for another day.

"It was my reckless behavior that almost cost us our careers today. I wasn't thinking" 

Truth be told it's not the first time he fucked up. There were more than one occasions with an almost fucked out Harry in events and even concerts, fans quickly linking Louis to Harry's torn shirts and swollen lips and puffy cheeks and even though he got so much shit from management it was totally worth it but see, today was different they weren't even supposed to be driving together, Louis wasn't sure what he was thinking at that point in time (definitely his face in Harry's perky ass) but it just shouldn't have happened. Now he's beating himself up for something out of his control and soon enough he'll get an annoying call for him to do what they called "damage control" which just meant fucking things up more than it already was. 

His thoughts are interrupted when the bed shifts again and he follows with his peripheral sight, Harry turning to sit up facing Louis. 

"Don't you see I don't give a fuck? I don't fucking care for any of this Louis. I only care about you" 

That is a blatant lie. Louis knows he's lying. Harry's career meant everything to him, he loves his fans, he loves performing and writing songs, making people happy. He cares what people say about him even though lots of times he seems unaffected by it. Don't get him wrong he understood Harry's frustration he felt the same way, heck he wouldn't be doing all of this, taking all the fucking shit he gets from anybody if he didn't fucking care for Harry, if all of this wasn't worth it but he knew it wasn't time. As much as he wants them to be open and not have barriers in their relationship ; it is what it is. Good things takes time. 

"You don't think I want this as much as you do? I want to hold your hands and kiss you when I want, I want to post pictures of us so people can be jealous because you're mine. I want to tell everyone how much I love you and I want to fuck you in the backseat of cars without people questioning anything"

He can't even look at Harry, how did this crash into oblivion so fast? He hated fighting with Harry, if this was even fighting and he just didn't like seeing Harry frown and taking those beautiful dimples away from his face. He hears sniffling and he dares to look back at Harry who is just staring, his eyes glistening in the low light from the room. His lips jut out slight parted and his nostrils are doing that little twitchy thing he does whenever he's trying to keep his emotions in. Louis hates it. He can see his Adam's apple bob uncomfortable on his throat and he just continues to stare. 

"Lou" 

He manages and bites his lips when Louis magically makes it over to his side putting his hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Don't" he shakes his head "don't do that it's not your fault" Louis is such a shitty boyfriend. They watch each other for a few moments until Harry nods slowly and Louis releases his hand. Harry is biting on his bottom lip and Louis gently raises his hand to brush Harry's stray hair away from his face. 

"I love you" the words cause the smile Louis loved to grow on Harry's face, his body relaxes and he jumps closer to wrap his hands around Louis' shoulders. 

"I love you too Lou. I love you so much" 

*

The next morning Louis is up even earlier than usual taking a morning run and making tea when he got back, Harry still sleeping upstairs. He contemplated whether to make breakfast or not knowing how badly that would end seeing that the only thing he knew how to make was that one chicken dish Harry taught him a few years ago, not much of a breakfast meal anyways so instead he grabs his laptop and sits on his sofa hoping Harry would get up soon and make his irresistible stir up and pancakes soon. He logs on to his usual accounts dreading of what he inevitably is going to find due to yesterday's "incident." Twitter is harsh since most shitty magazine accounts like the fucking sun and the mirror even fucking sugarscape didn't even acknowledge Louis in the midst of things, didn't suspect a thing, rather the rumour was Harry had a "new fling" and Louis was initially named his "matchmaker." Honestly they can all kiss his ass but seeing as Harry already does that then they can just fuck off. He goes to some links he sees fans posting that lands him on a tumblr account which uses logic and he sees this one blurry pic of his small dainty hands through the car window, he doesn't even know how or who the fuck even got a picture like that but the explanation of it was on point. It explains how Louis and Harry were basically fucking in the car but they had to stop since fans were outside their hotel. Sometimes Louis thinks, damn his fans are so smart and when time comes he knows he doesn't have to worry about having this big send off he can just ease into it and people would just know about him and Harry. 

He returns to his Twitter and composes a tweet that simply said 

"Going to do laundry all day ! Buzzin !! " 

And if that didn't get the people minds whirling then he doesn't know what will. He's more than certain his fans have already put two as two together, Harry and him basically say that same exact thing for the past couple interviews and Niall always laugh like he knew what it meant. He logs off and closes his laptop just as he hears soft moans coming from the hall. Good he's awake. Harry emerges rubbing his eyes still pretty naked from last night, they didn't get much done only a messy blowjob and lazy kisses because Harry was a puppy and needed cuddles and who was Louis to deny him that? 

"Morning Lou. Did you have breakfast yet?" 

"Morning love. Nope" he pops the p "was actually waiting for you" he puckers his lips as Harry slowly walks towards him. He makes an adorable face (the one when he scrunches his nose) at Louis and shakes his head not wanting to kiss Louis with his disgusting morning breath. Of course Louis isn't phased by that, rolls his eyes and pulls Harry to sit on his lap. The boy was all limbs and bones wriggling to try and make himself comfortable on top Louis. He buries his face in Louis' neck, his breathing becoming shallow like he's already falling back to sleep. Louis can still smell his coconut body wash on his skin and that expensive organic shampoo Harry swore made his hair grow faster. Louis bends to place a kiss on his jaw, Harry wrapping his arms tighter around Louis' neck. 

"First day of our hiatus. What do you want to do today?" 

Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry's, his already hot skin burning more under his touch. He can feel Harry's smile grow against his neck and he knows one of Harry Styles' famous non comical replies is about to happen. 

"You" and sure enough it comes. Of course. Louis snorts nonetheless and tips Harry's chin so he's now looking at him. 

"I was thinking the same thing"

Harry's smile just might explode on his face, all sunshine and rainbows as Louis leans in to kiss him. Harry is lost once Louis' lips press to his not thinking twice to open his mouth to him, forgetting the fact that he didn't brush his teeth. Louis tastes like peppermint and smoke. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip tasting everything Louis is giving him and biting down on his lips which was the right thing to do because Louis moans and grips him tighter against his chest. He turns moving Harry so he's now lying on his back on the sofa, Louis coming to straddle him above. Harry bites on his bottom lip as Louis' mouth nip at the flesh on his neck teasingly making his way slowly down his chest. 

"Lou" 

His hands come to grip at Louis' hair, he's bucking up from the sofa already, squirming with anticipation, wanting to feel Louis on him. 

"Hands above your head. You know the rules" 

He complies even though he yearns to touch Louis, to feel him he links his hands together and moves to put it above his head. Louis kitten licks at his nipples, always such a sensitive spot for Harry making his eyes roll shut, his legs coming to grip around Louis' waist pulling him even closer.

"Please" 

Harry's plea never goes against deaf ears but oh how it's like music to Louis' ears, he gets so desperate for Louis' cock, for his touch it's so beautiful to see how exposed he gets. Louis continues to spread kisses on his chest making his way down his tummy, Harry's muscles clench and his body goes stiff when Louis inches closer to his twitching dick. God he wants it so bad but like the bad karma that comes to bite him in the ass, Louis jolts when the bell at the front door goes off and why the fuck did they even install that thing? Harry is ridiculous he should have never listened now he has to pay the price. Harry whines pouting his lips and Louis stands huffing and fixing his jeans yelling at thee person who is constantly fucking ringing the bell. Fuck what it's like eight in the morning who could it possibly be? They better have a good fucking excuse interrupting what was about to happen in there. Harry eventually retreats upstairs to put on pants and maybe to get this horrible taste out his mouth as Louis opens the door to come with the cock block. Louis could not even be surprised because of course it's Niall. 

"Oh for god's sake Niall" 

He says almost too annoyed but Niall just pushes past him and walks into the house throwing what appears to be a printed out paper at him. 

"Did you not see this shit? I warned you Louis didn't I?"

And not this shit. No. Not right now, not never. He doesn't even look at Niall as he walks over to the coffee table to retrieve his tea cup all while Niall keeps going off about the many articles he saw about himself and Harry.

"Oh come off Ni! I get shit as it is everyday I don't need it from you too. It's nothing I'm over it" 

That sure did it for the blond man because his eyes shoot wide open ready to pounce on Louis.

"Over it? You're over it?!!" 

He yells just as Harry says from somewhere upstairs

"Lou who is it?" to which Louis replies with "It's just Niall babe" completely ignoring what was coming out of Niall's mouth. Harry emerges fully dressed now, his hair in a bun and he's wearing black skinny jeans and a plain white t shirt, his feet bare. 

"Just Niall? Is that what our friendship has been reduced to? I'm just Niall?" Louis wouldn't honestly laugh in his face, he was being Niall but he knew it would only make things worse for some reason so stifles his laugh as Harry comes beside him.

"You're always so dramatic. What's up your ass this early morning?" 

And now it's Harry's turn to feel the Niall Horan wrath. 

"Funny Styles really" 

Harry just shrugs moving over to kiss Louis briefly on the lips and taking his mug to go refill it with more tea. 

"I've told ya fuckers to be more careful when you decide to eat each other out but no look what happens! Simon will-" 

"Fuck him. I thought I told you to never say his name in this house? I don't need that kind aura in our humble abode" 

Niall rolls his eyes but sits on the kitchen stools next to Louis. Harry places his mug on the table and Louis smiles at him taking a sip. 

"Why do I even bother to steer this ship when ya cunts don't even listen to me" he dramatically presses his hands against his temples and Harry snorts. 

"We should have hired Liam" 

"Fuck you honestly! I'm done" they know he's far from done. He loves them too much. Louis stumbles off his stool and pulls Niall in a one arm hug. He doesn't flinch which is progress and Harry walks over to the other side of him wrapping his arms around Niall as well. 

"This doesn't mean anything" Niall is beginning to soften.

"Oh come on Niall you know you love us" Louis ruffles his hair and Harry bends to kiss Niall on his cheek. The boy couldn't hold in his smile, giving up and hooking his arm on Louis' and leaning his head against Harry. 

"You're lucky I do. Now what's the plan for today? I was thinking maybe we could go-" 

"Woah slow down there leprechaun, Harry and I already have plans" 

"We do?" They release Niall and Harry cocks his eyebrows and tilt his head not quite getting what Louis was trying to hint at.

"Remember? I told you about it on the sofa just a while ago" Harry furrows his eyebrows even more and fuck he's the most oblivious person to exist either that or he has the attention span of a goldfish. 

"Are you making up plans just so you can get rid of me?" Niall looks truly offended and Louis deflates.

"Of course not. We would never it's just that" he glances at Harry who's biting his lips and has the most ridiculous pouting face trying to focus on what it was Louis was referring to. "Harry and I kind of decided a while ago that we were going to do.." 

"Laundry!" Harry shoots before Louis could finish and Niall makes a face that in turn causes Louis to double over with laughter.

"Have fun fucking each other's brains out I'll just go home and sulk alone!" Niall gets off from the stool pretending to wipe the fake tears from his eyes. Louis would feel sorry and just tell him to stay but he really wants to do laundry with Harry. It's been what? Two days since they had sex, well proper sex. 

"We love you too Ni"

Harry waves him off and as soon as Niall shuts the door Louis is in his space pulling him flush against him and tip toeing to connect their lips. Harry stumbles caught off guard but doesn't miss a beat moulding his lips and enjoying the feel of Louis clawing at his hair, rubbing his thin shorts against his jeans. Louis' legs come apart, Harry tucking his thigh so Louis grinds down on it moaning into his mouth gripping at Harry to remove his shirt. 

"Off! Off!" 

Louis yells, Harry rushing to rip the clothing away from his body and discarding it to the floor. 

"Want you"

Louis pants and Harry's leg pushes up feeling Louis hard against him. "want you inside me Haz" and oh fuck Harry was definitely not expecting that. He nods frantically pressing their lips together again, his large hands trail down to grip the back of Louis thighs hoisting him up instructing him to wrap his legs around his waist. 

Harry attempts to make his way up the stairs desperately trying to get Louis on a bed, he needs to do this right but Louis is protesting wiggling so their crotches rub up together and Harry has to bite down on Louis' neck to stop himself from moaning. He's not sure he can make it to the bedroom. 

"Laundry room" Louis' voice is barely above a whisper "Laundry room now!" His voice raises, Harry pulls away briefly just to look at Louis then he's nodding already back tracking to the room on the far end of this corner. He pushes open the door, the baskets of dirty laundry still lies around in the floor and the small sink is occupied with all of Harry's fucking pieces of string he hangs around his neck at occasions. 

Like clockwork Harry goes over already feeling the strain on his legs, knowing he couldn't hold on to Louis much longer if he keeps sucking his neck like how he's doing right now. He places Louis on top the washer spreading his legs so he's standing between him. 

"Fuck you're so dirty" 

Louis leans forward to kiss him again, removing his shirt, Harry hooking his finger into the loop of Louis' shorts trying to tug it down his legs. Louis only lifts off slightly helping Harry discard the fabric springing his already harden cock into view. Harry licks his lips, getting that greedy, almost maniac look on his face as he leans closer to Louis and takes in a breath. 

"You always smell so good"

He places a gentle kiss on the inside of Louis' tanned thigh making him lean back so he's now lying rather comfortable on top the washer. Harry kitten licks at the tip of Louis' cock clearly being a tease then licks a long stripe along his shaft before sucking the head into his mouth. The sounds coming from Louis so sweet and soft, he begins rocking his hips up trying to meet Harry's mouth. Harry pops up and places his hands on Louis' hip keeping him down going back to take him deeper into his mouth. 

"Fuck!"

Louis swears and his hands reach up over his head to try and find balance when Harry pulls him closer to the edge his tongue gliding over his balls and then to the space to his entrance. Louis is already seeing stars, rolling and squeezing his hand above him when a jerk causes Harry to stop his movements tongue stilling on his hole. The washer turns on and Harry had to laugh. He reaches over to stop it when Louis shakes his head and slaps his hands away. 

"No don't stop just-" 

Harry smiles but nods placing a chaste kiss on Louis' lips before going back to where he was buried in his ass. Harry spreads Louis' legs further apart, Louis rests them on Harry's shoulders and he closes his eyes trying to concentrate drowning out the sound coming from the machine. He feels a warm wet sensation and his eyes shoot down to see Harry's mouth back on his cock. One of his hands come up to Louis' lips parting them and sticking two of his fingers in. Louis catches on and started to slick Harry's fingers up with his spit swirling his tongue trying to match what Harry is doing to his cock. Harry removes his fingers still working his mouth up and down on Louis' thick cock and brings his fingers to breach Louis' hole. Louis stills just as Harry begins to push in, his toes curling around Harry's head and his hands betray him coming down to grip Harry's hair pushing him further inside him. Harry sticks his tongue out after abandoning Louis' cock momentarily, not moving his head but allowing Louis to use him to get himself off, his grip on his hair tight as he pushes Harry against his hole. One of Harry's hand come to part Louis' ass checks further while the other finds its way to Louis' cock pumping him slowly. His jaw hurts and his tongue feels numb but he doesn't stop, doesn't want to because Louis sounds beautiful and Harry loves how he manhandles him this way and uses him for his pleasure. Harry's hand come closer helping his tongue pushing in and out opening up Louis more. 

"Harry" 

Louis says his name like a prayer and Harry only sticks another finger in him continuing to lick his rim. 

"Oh god that feels- uhhh- baby-yes yes yes"

Harry lifts off now licking his lips and standing to watch Louis flicking at his nipples. He's so beautiful spread out like this. Harry's fingers continue to work Louis open curling and hitting his spot trying to get it everytime. Louis' mouth forms a small "o" as Harry adds the third finger, Louis' hand reaching out for him. He leans into his body Louis biting at his skin.

"Fuck me Harry. I'm ready. Fuck me" just as Harry goes to take his fingers out of Louis the spin cycle on the washer comes on and Louis starts shaking on top the machine. His moans vibrating sending a sharp pain straight to Harry's cock. Louis tries to sit up, hold on but the machine only gets louder and shakier making him slip. Harry undoes his pants finally freeing his cock wasting no time licking his palm and stroking himself a few times. 

"Haaa-ahhh-ahh-ahhh-rrrryyy" 

Louis drawls out and Harry pulls him even closer pressing inside him in one swift move. 

"Oooooh my god" 

Louis practically cries when he feels Harry sinking deeper inside him. 

"Move! Fuck move!" 

Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls out not entirely and slams back inside trying to keep a steady pace while the machine continues to sway their bodies. Harry's hand grip the sides of the washer as he draws back his hips and moves against Louis finding a comfortable rhythm with the rocking of the spin cycle. Louis' hand comes down on his cock and strokes it faster as he can feel the heat pool at his stomach. The full vibrations of the washer and Harry filling him up so nicely is too much to take and he knows he's not going to last any longer. 

"Come on baby. That's it" 

Harry chants bending to catch Louis in a kiss.

"Come for me" and as if on command Louis fucking mewls throwing his head back chanting Harry's name like its the only word he knows, his warm come coating his belly. The washer slows as well and Harry loses rhythm as he feels himself get closer to the edge. Louis perks up knowing Harry didn't reach his climax yet and wraps his hands around the boy's neck. He makes quick work at nibbling on his earlobe and wearily whispers the words "who's your daddy?" To Harry which does it for him because he's stilling, his hips stuttering and mouth parting, eyes shut tight as he spills inside Louis filling him up with his come. The washer stops and Louis drops his hands from around Harry feeling at total ease and fucked out. He lifts off when he feels tongue glide over his stomach, his eyes open to see Harry lick up every white trail on his stomach and sucking and licking his lips swallowing and then smiling at Louis. 

"Come here" Louis commands and Harry leans their lips attaching just for a brief moment.  
"I love doing laundry so much" Harry has got to be the best person in the world to come up with this because even he loves doing laundry more than anything in the world.


End file.
